<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cat To The Rescue by HunterTheBlackWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764530">A Cat To The Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterTheBlackWolf/pseuds/HunterTheBlackWolf'>HunterTheBlackWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Reference to Thor 1, another gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterTheBlackWolf/pseuds/HunterTheBlackWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random the Cat finds a tall cat, not knowing he would stay with him and help him find his mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Random Cat, Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cat To The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another gift for SnarkyShip on tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew </p><p>"Tch. Go away!" </p><p>Mew </p><p>"SCRAM!" </p><p>Mew </p><p>"Sorry sweetie. Can't feed you. Now, shu!"</p><p>'Maaorraro!' The little black cat yowed, but none paid it attention. A broom swung at it and nearly hit, sending it scurrying away as the owner chased it off. </p><p>'Mother! Mother! Where are you? I'm hungry! I'm scared! Mother!' The kitten cried out, scared and alone. Looking down, the kitten spotted a large shadow and bolted their head upwards. </p><p>'It's a tall cat! Oh! This is perfect!' </p><p>Running towards him, the little black cat started meowing loudly. </p><p>'Eh! Big bro! I'm hungry! You have food? Gimme!' Now near the tall cat, the kitten started rubbing against his shins, purring up a storm. </p><p>"Look at you, you poor wretched creature... You don't even know what you've approached, do you?" </p><p>The little black didn't understand, but kept purring and purring, slowly wearing down the tall cat defenses. </p><p>"I guess cats do not care about these things... For you, surviving is a priority..." </p><p>With a wave of the tall cat's hand, food appeared on a dish, the cat's purring never stopping, and in fact, increasing in volume. </p><p>'Food!' </p><p>"Even if it means asking for help from a monster." </p><p>The kitten kept purring, devouring the food, mindful of the tall cat watching over him and of his turmoil. </p><p>'Thanks big bro! Everything will get better though, don't worry!'<br/>
------------------------------------‐---------------------------------<br/>
And the little black cat was right. </p><p>Lazily opening one eye, the Random black cat looked over his two tall cats. Spotting his first tall cat, smiling as his mate animated a story, they started to purr. </p><p>'I told him, didn't I? He's happy now.' </p><p>With that, they shut their eyes and started dozing off on their own little cushy bed, still purring away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>